


missing: one student ID

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: Miller loses his ID in the science building. Monty finds it.Social Media AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!!! this isn't valentinesy at all but I had this idea stuck in my head so HERE WE ARE. enjoy!!

@mgreen: if anyone knows a Nathan Miller then lemme know bc he left his school ID in the science building!!! also he’s a babe so

@bellblake: @mgreen oh shit that’s my roommate @notnathan

@notnathan: @mgreen Thank fucking God. Do you like, physically know @bellblake? Can I get your number?

@mgreen: @notnathan is this because i called you a babe? i’m not weird i swear

@bellblake: @mgreen sure Monty. I’ll pass along your number!

 

 

 **From Unknown Number** **  
** hey this is monty from  
twitter bellamy gave me  
your number

 **From Nate** **  
** Great. Can I get that ID  
back or are you holding it  
hostage?

 **From Monty** **  
** i’m in class until like, 7  
tonight, so if you’re  
willing to wait that long  
then i can get it to you!

 **From Nate** **  
** I work at 6. What about  
tomorrow?

 **From Monty** **  
** no classes for me so i   
won't be on campus

 **From Nate** **  
** You realize without this  
ID I can’t like, purchase  
food on campus, right?

 **From Monty** **  
** i’m not the one who left  
it in the science building  
now am i??

 **From Nate** **  
** Okay. Okay. Valid.

 

 

_+1 New Friend Request!_

**Monty Green** and **Nathan Miller** are now friends.

Liked by Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan, +8 others.  
 **Bellamy Blake** Oh nice  
**Clarke Griffin** Wait!! How did this happen!!  
**Nathan Miller** Monty has my student ID and is holding it hostage.  
**Monty Green** untrue, it’s not my fault you’re always BUSY

 

 

 **From Clarke** **  
** I have an elective class  
with Miller. I can take  
him his ID if you want.

 **From Monty** **  
** 1\. he goes by his last  
name??? what the heck  
that just ruined every  
fake conversation i’ve had  
in my head with him

 **From Monty** **  
** 2\. no

 **From Clarke** **  
** Okay, okay, fine. He’s  
single, by the way.

 **From Monty** **  
** 3\. you are annoying

 **From Clarke** **  
** Love you too!

 

 

 **mmmgreen** looks like @nearlynate is learning some chemistry today  
♥ artsyclarke, mybella, ohohoctavia, +29 others  
**nearlynate** Chemistry sucks. I need my ID!  
**mmmgreen** how dare you say that about chemistry!!

 

 

 

 **Nathan Miller**   
If anyone wants to spot me a meal or two on campus that would be great, considering my ID is clearly gone forever.

Liked by Clarke Griffin, John Murphy, Zoe Monroe, +28 others.  
 **Monty Green** i’ll check my schedule, i could probably spot you!  
**Bellamy Blake** this is too much  
**John Murphy** We all know you could easily buy a new one Miller

 

 

@mmmgreen: almost used the wrong ID to pay for lunch today, that would’ve been awkward

@notnathan: @mmmgreen I literally have done nothing to you and yet you torture me

@reallyraven: @mmmgreen @notnathan this is the weirdest foreplay I’ve ever seen in my life

 

 

+1 New Snapchat Request!

_You are now friends with ohmymiller_

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (Me, in the science building, waiting for you to appear)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (me, not in the science building)

+ _snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (I’m trying here!)

+ _snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (a for effort?)

 

 

 **From Miller** **  
** How do you know this  
Monty kid, anyway?

 **From Bellamy** **  
** he and Clarke are like,  
best friends. He’s VP  
of the GSA on campus  
which you would know if  
you ever came with me

 **From Miller** **  
** I have work you know that

 **From Miller** **  
** Is he like, a stalker.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** why, you interested?

 **From Miller** **  
** I don’t even know the  
kid.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** he’s really great, honestly.  
super smart and funny  
and like, has weed 99.9%  
of the time. very bisexual.

 **From Miller** **  
** I’m not asking you to talk  
him up to me, I just wanted  
to make sure the kid wasn’t  
going to kill me when I went  
to get my ID back.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** nah he won’t kill you

 **From Bellamy** **  
** but also he’s like super  
your type

 **From Miller** **  
** Thanks for nothing.

 

 

+ _snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (i can’t believe you're Bellamy’s roommate?)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (I can’t believe you’re VP of GSA)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (ew why do you know things about me)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (stalker)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (You’re into it)

 

 

 **From Monty** **  
** hey it was actually really  
nice to meet you last  
night? sorry i didn’t  
have your ID on me, but  
i also wasn’t expecting to  
run into you at the bar

 **From Nate** **  
** I was just about to text  
you. It was nice to meet  
you too and confirm that  
you’re not a stalker.

 **From Monty** **  
** i thought we agreed that  
you were the stalker?

 **From Nate** **  
** You’re the one who found  
me at the bar...

 **From Monty** **  
** shit, you’re right

 **From Nate** **  
** Am I still a babe in person  
or do I just photograph  
well?

 **From Monty** **  
** uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **From Monty** **  
** don’t put me on the spot  
like this i’m socially inept

 

 

 **nearlynate** Happy hour drinks with @artsyclarke and @mybella. #thirdwheeling  
♥ wishywells, ohohoctavia, fuckingmurphy, +39 others  
**ravingraven** should’ve asked along @mmmgreen ;) #doubledate  
**mmmgreen** what

 

 

+ _snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (Sorry my (our?) friends are the worst)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (i’m bad at flirting when there isn’t this much pressure, now it’s just absurd)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (Oh, you’re flirting? Yeah, you’re not very good at it.)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (listen i told you i was socially inept!!!)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (I’m not that hard to impress, honestly.)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_  
(so like, body pics?)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_  
(Are you asking if I want some? Because the answer is never not no)

_+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_

_+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_

_+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_  
(Fuck. When can I see you again?)

+ _snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (ohhh so i send pics but don’t get any? fine fine fine)

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_

_+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (are you free tonight?)

 

 

 **From Miller** **  
** I think I just went on a  
date?

 **From Bellamy** **  
** AMAZING.

 **From Miller** **  
** I’ve been on dates before,  
asshole.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Yeah but like, 12 years ago.

 **From Miller** **  
** It was with Monty.

 **From Bellamy** **  
** Brb I have to text Clarke

 **From Miller** **  
** I still didn’t get my fucking  
ID back though.

 

 

_+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_

_+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_

_+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_

_+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (Jesus fucking Christ Monty)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (was that too far??? that was too far i’m just tipsy oh my god)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (You’re so fucking hot. Fuck.)

 

 

@mgreen: apparently under life skills i should add “finding people’s IDs” to my resume. anyone know a Wells Jaha?

@notnathan: @mgreen 1) I know Wells 2) If he gets his ID back before me I swear to God

@wellswellswells: @notnathan @mgreen I’m still in the science building!!!

@mgreen: @wellswellswells meet you on the 3rd floor by the elevator!

@notnathan: You’ve got to be fucking KIDDING ME.

 

 

 

 **From Monty** **  
** if i give you your ID back  
are you going to pretend  
like i don’t exist? bc i really  
don’t want that to happen

 **From Nate** **  
** That’s not going to happen.

 **From Monty** **  
** if i ask you on a real date  
where we do more than  
make out on your couch    
will that make things weird?

 **From Nate** **  
** Nope.

 **From Nate** **  
** But like, is making out on  
the couch out of the question  
completely?

 **From Monty** **  
** obviously not

 **From Nate** **  
** Great. So about that  
date.

 

 

 **mmmgreen** i honestly can’t believe @nearlynate is such a nerd? he took me to a bakery for our first date? how freaking cute???  
♥ mybella, ohohoctavia, ravingraven, +81 others  
**artsyclarke** A REAL DATE HOW EXCITING  
**fuckingmurphy** spoiler alert: Miller’s a fucking sap

 

 

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (Tonight was really great and I really like you.)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (Like, a lot. It’s disgusting.)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (if anything’s disgusting it’s how cute you are my god)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (I’m super not used to people calling me cute?)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (it’s because your body is amazing and ppl get distracted)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (i can say that because i’ve seen it all in person now)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (I get it, you just want me for my body.)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (caught me!!!)

 _+snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (but wow so cute oh man)

 _+snapchat from ohmymiller_ _  
_ (I really, really like you.)

+ _snapchat from gloriouslygreen_ _  
_ (SO CUTE)

 

 

♥  
**Nathan Miller** and **Monty Green** are now in a relationship. 

Liked by Wells Jaha, John Murphy, Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake, and 192 others.  
**Bellamy Blake** this is wild  
**Raven Reyes** the weirdest modern love story ever probably  
**Clarke Griffin** did Miller ever get his ID back???  
**Monty Green** nope, gotta keep him coming back for more somehow

 

 

 

@notnathan: Almost got my hands on my ID but @mmmgreen saw me digging through his wallet and, well.

@ravingraven: @notnathan literally just buy a new one

@notnathan: @ravingraven No. It's about honor at this point. 

 

 

 

 **From Clarke** **  
** Let me preface this by  
saying it’s entirely my  
fault.

 **From Monty** **  
** what did you do

 **From Clarke** **  
** So Miller was over because  
we were studying and we  
ordered pizza but I just had  
him pay with my card and well

 **From Monty** **  
** HE FOUND HIS ID

 **From Clarke** **  
** I FORGOT I WAS HIDING IT

 **From Monty** **  
** when my relationship falls  
apart i’m blaming you

 **From Clarke** **  
** Hahaha shut up. Miller’s  
like, already in love with you

 **From Monty** **  
** NO YOU SHUT UP

 

 

 **nearlynate** Reunited and it feels so good. #missedyouID #nowIcaneatagain  
♥ wishywells, mybella, artysclarke, +61 others  
**ravingraven** about time!  
**mmmgreen** i can’t believe this is how it ends

 

 

 **From Nate** **  
** Are you coming over  
tonight? Need to know  
if I should leave my door  
unlocked.

 **From Monty** **  
** oh are you inviting me  
over?

 **From Nate** **  
** Babe.

 **From Monty** **  
** bc i’m still half convinced  
you’re gonna pull the  
rug out from under me!!

 **From Monty** **  
** and this was all a scheme  
to get back your ID!!!

 **From Nate** **  
** Babe.

 **From Monty** **  
** and you’re just preparing  
to throw me in the dirt!!!!

 **From Nate** **  
** Freaking come over so  
I can prove you wrong,  
please.

 **From Monty** **  
** i’m already on my way

 **From Nate** **  
** Love you. See you soon.


End file.
